Bella Potter And The Cullens
by My Daddy is Snape
Summary: *Previously known as PercyJacksonFan1997* The name isn't original but the story is. Bella Marie Swan Potter lives with the ey get new neighbors and they happen to be the Cullen's. set in Year 7 and is a B/E story.
1. Chapter 1

Bella lives with the Dursley's. she's a witch. The Cullen's live next door and are Vampires. Can Edward save her before the Dursley's go to far. Can he keep her safe from Voldemort. Or will he be too late? E/B.

I Don't own twilight or Harry potter.

BPOV

My names Bella Swan. I live with my Aunt and Uncle, and there son. I had just finished my 6th year at Hogwarts. I'm 17, less than a year, and Incan leave thus place. Do magic without getting in trouble. I'm thinking London. It's far away, and thats a good thing. If I font leave I'll probably end up killing these people. I slept in a broom closet for 12 bloody years!

I got off the Hogwarts Express and stepped through Platform 9 3/4. Uncle Vernon was waiting for me at the gates. He looked as friendly as ever. He was scowling at me. "Get over here. I'm tired of waiting. Hurry up, you have chores to do!" he started muttering about being ungrateful, etc. I try not to listen to him to much.

I quickly got in the car and soaked in the last few minutes of freedom that I would have. We pulled up into the driveway and I got out. He hustled me inside and told me to meet him in the lounge after supper. I quickly threw my bad upstairs and went to help Aunt Petunia in the kitchen. After I served dinner, I went to go see Uncle Vernon.

"we have new neighbors" he said. "And I don't want you bothering them. Don't talk to them. Stay away. Don't let them see you. The less, the better. Understand?" I nodded my head yes and upstairs to unpack. I let Hedwig out of her cage. I put away my clothes and hid my books and wand. I don't want them taking them away again like last year.

I got up the next morning and made breakfast. After I had cleaned up, the doorbell rang. I looked through the peep hole. I didn't recognize who I saw so it must be the neighbors. 'Don't be seen' I remembered. I went and got Aunt Petunia. " I think the new neighbors are here." i told her. "well what are you doing? Hide!" she told me. I ran around the corner at the same time she opened the door. She opened the door wide. I flattened myself against the wall.

I heard Uncle Vernon and Dudley come down stairs. "Hello, I'm Petunia. This is my husband Vernon and my son Dudley. You must be the new neighbors!" Aunt Petunia said. "Yes, I'm Carlisle Cullen and this is my wife Esme. And these are our kids Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, and Edward. Do you have any other kids?" A man said. I guess it was Carlisle. "No, just Dudley.

"Would you like to come in?" Uncle Vernon asked. The polite answer would be no. "Why yes, thank you." A woman said. I saw 7 people come in and I tried to sneak up the stairs. Hello, I'm Carlisle. Who are you?" a man asked. Uncle Vernon jumped in. "She's our niece. She's... Visiting for the summer. She was going to go and mow Mrs. Austin's yard. Weren't you?" I quickly ran out the door. I muttered 'stay away, don't talk, don't be seen' under my breath. Looks like my moments of peace were done for.

I ran the two blocks to Mrs. Austin's house. I got in her shed and got the mower. For the next hour and a half i mowed her lawn. It looked like they would be gone by now, so I headed home. I checked that the neighbors were inside and ran in through the back door. i went up into my room and locked the door. I got out my spell books and scrolls. I wrote two of the essays that were due next year. I hid my things again and called Hedwig.

I took out some scrolls and wrote my friends.

Dear Ron, how is your summer so far? The Dursley's are at it again. I feel bad for my new neighbors. They have to put up with them all year round. Two months until I'm back at school. How's Hermione? Yes, I know. xo Bella

Dear Hermione, How's Ron? I know what you two are up to ;) I bet your reports are already done. In a few weeks I can use magic! God knows how many warnings I've gotten. Remember my Great Aunt Marge.

Love Bella


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

EPOV

Looks like we're moving again. It's some town in England. Kinda small and very cloudy. Perfect for us vampires. But we have neighbors. Great, more minds to bother me, 24/7.

I put my boxes in the car and got in. Alice and Jasper were riding with me. She couldn't bring her yellow porch, and she was upset. This would be a long drive.

After we had unpacked, Esme said that we should go and meet our neighbors. Alice was 'looking' if Jasper would be ok. Esme knocked on the door and a husky woman answered.

"Hello, I'm Petunia. This is my husband Vernon and my son Dudley. You must be the new neighbors!" the woman said. "Yes, I'm Carlisle Cullen and this is my wife Esme. And these are our kids Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, and Edward. Do you have any other kids?" Carlisle asked. He heard 4 heartbeats. "No, just Dudley" a man said.

"Would you like to come in?" Petunia said. Esme saw an opportunity to investigate. "Yes, thank you." she said. Another person walked by, trying to sneak up the stairs. _"Ah hah. Found the other person."_ Carlisle was thinking. He introduced himself to her, then Vernon jumped in. "She's our niece. She's... Visiting for the summer" he said.

I could hear from all three of their thoughts that they really hate her. "she was just going to go and mow Mrs. Austin's yard, weren't you?" Vernon said. She quickly ran out the door. Muttering 'don't be seen, don't talk, stay away' under her breath. My family looked at me. I shrugged. After the girl left, we took a tour of the house. They left out one room. I heard that it was "Bella's Room" that made me interested. Why not show us it?

She invited us to stay for lunch but we declined and left. When we got home the family wanted to know what they thought of us. "Well, we look kinda creepy to the kid. The parents just want to impress us with their money. But that girl..."

"What is it son?" Carlisle asked me. "They hate her so much, it's horrible." I told him. "When she showed up, there was so much hate, anger, fury, disgust. I almost punched Emmett." Jasper said. "What was the girl thinking?" Esme asked me. "I don't know. I can't read her mind." everyone was shocked. "Does anyone else think it was kind of creepy when she said "don't be seen, don't talk, stay away"? What does that even mean?" Emmett asked. I was shocked. He never was this serious.

"I don't know, but I want to find out" Carlisle said.

The next day when Alice was outside, the girl came out and started washing the windows. "Hi" Alice said. The girl checked through the windows, and then said "hi" back. "I'm Alice, what's your name?" she asked. "Bella." Bella said.

"Are those your parents?" Alice asked. "No, there my Aunt and Uncle" Bella said with disgust. "Where are your parents? Are you visiting your aunt and uncle?" she asked, confused. Why would you visit someone you hated? "My parents are dead" Bella said, with an edge.

Realization was in Bella's eyes the next moment. "Alice, what color are your eyes?" Bella asked slowly. "Gold" Alice said, confused. Bella dropped the sponge, and pulled a thin piece of wood out from under her pant leg quickly. "Vampire!" she spat. The next moment, my whole family was out there, Jasper in front of her. "Who sent you? Was it Voldemort?" she said to us.

Carlisle slowly stepped forward, and said "no one sent us. We're here to do nothing more than live in peace. We mean you no harm. We're vegetarians. We don't kill people. What are you?" he asked. "I'm a witch, and I know how to kill you. How do I know you're not lying?" she asked. "You can keep your wand raised. We just want to talk with you."

"So did the French Coven. Seen them lately?" that explains that. I always wondered what happened to them. Just then a grey owl swooped in and dropped a letter in her hand. She opened it then said "but their effen vampires!"

"What" I asked. "You guys got me sentenced to the Ministry Of Magic! Great! Now I expelled!" she yelled. "May I see?" Carlisle asked. She threw him the letter and he read it out loud

To Isabella Swan Potter: you are to appear at the Ministry Of Magic within the hour for court. The charge is exposing magic to muggles.

The Ministry Of Magic, Head Judge

When I looked back she was freaking out. "Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. I'm expelled now!" she kept repeating.

"we should go with you, so you don't get in trouble there." Carlisle said. "It is our fault." he said. "Well how much worse could bring you make it? Let's go. Hurry. Go to the court building in London. "She said. She closed her eyes and turned on her heel. She disappeared. We ran to the court building and she was waiting.

She dialed a number on the pay phone and an elevator appeared. She stepped in and we did the same. She went to floor one. We stepped out and went to a set of double doors. She pushed them open and stepped in. We followed through.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Harry potter or Twilight.

Ch 3

BPOV

I walked through the doors and I saw Dumbledore standing there in front of the Judge. It was Mr. Fudge. He hates me, so this isn't gonna me good he looked at me and smiled. It wasn't a warm smile; it was a creepy smile, like he was excited about what's to come.

I went and stood in front of the judge, next to Dumbledore. "Professor, what are you doing here?" unasked him. "On this fine day, I'm visiting some old friends. I came to see you as well on my way. How was your day Bella?" he asked with a twinkle of amusement in his eyes.

"It was fine, professor." I said to him. "Isabella "Fudge said. "You have been charged with exposing magic to muggles. You will be expelled from Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry and your wand will be snapped." he said. No, this cannot be happening. I started panicking, and Dumbledore stepped forward.

"Mr. Fudge, this is preposterous. Do you not see that those are vampires, not muggles? They are a part of our world, like the goblins and dementers. She hasn't broken a law, unless you want to arrest everyone who knows the goblins. Like everyone who goes to Gringots?" he said.

"Well... I... She has been summoned before. What if she does expose us what do we do then? Do you not remember her Great Aunt Marge?"

"Well that was an unfortunate accident. That was accidental wand less magic. It's Uncontrollable, especially for someone living with muggles. Don't you agree?" he said.

"No I don't. But I dint have a choice now do I? I'll be watching you closely" he said to me. "Now why are there Vampires in the building!" he said.

Carlisle stepped forward and addressed him. "We don't kill humans, were Vegetarians. We were here to testify for Bella, but it's irrelevant now. Were her neighbors and she discovered that we were Vampires. We won't hurt people, I'm a doctor."

"Just go. There's nothing we can do to stop you." Fudge said, looking scared.

We stepped outside and Dumbledore turned to me "did you apperate here?"'He asked. I looked down. "Yes, I was p in a hurry. We practiced last year. I can get my permit in a few weeks. "He just winked at me. I smiled back.

"I have to get back before they notice. I don't suppose you have a broom. I don't have muggle money. Hm.." I said. I didn't have a way to get home. "Is Mr Weasley here today?" I asked. "I'm sorry, he's not." he told me.

"We can take you home you home if you want to" Alice said. I looked at her dubiously. Edward turned to her. And said "no way Alice." "Just turn around" she said. They stared at each other for a long time. He sighed and complied. "What are you doing?" I asked. "Hop on" Alice said. "No way I'm doing that." I said. "Don't make me make you" she warned "I'll do it" she said, which takes a step towards me. I sighed and walked towards him. I looked at Alice, and she shooed me. I jumped on his back and held on. "This is so embarrassing" I muttered. Emmett laughed.

"you might want to close your eyes" Edward warned. "No way" I said and he took off. I looked around me which he ran. It was so cool, but not as fun as riding my nimbus 2000. When we stopped inside his house I jumped down looked around. The others were already there staring at me. "Aren't you dizzy?" Carlisle asked me. "Not at all. I'm used to it." I said. "Riding vampires?" Emmett asked. "No, my broom." I said in a no-duh tone.

"What did you do to your Great Aunt?" Emmett asked me. "I kind of... Inflated her by accident. Not my fault" I said. "I have to go before the Dursley's notice I'm gone. It's been... 2 hours and I have to finish those windows. Bye." I said.

I ran next door and started to finish the windows. I was in for it if they weren't done. I quickly finished and started dinner. Vernon gave me the evil eye but I ignored it. I quickly ate then cleaned up. I went up to my room and got out my spell books. I wrote my biology and botany essay and rolled it up. I flung it under the floorboard right as Uncle Vernon came in. "You better not disappear again. Understand?" he said. I nodded and he left, muttering under his breath.

Hedwig came in holding two letters. I opened them.

It's Ron. Dad said you got summoned to court again. Exposing magic to humans? Are you ever not in trouble! Fred and George have blown up my room so I'm on the couch. Hermione's coming to visit in a few weeks. Will you stay the night? Dad can make the Dursley's let you come. Remember a few years ago? That was priceless

Miss you, Ron

Bella! I finished my essays and I turned 18! I just used my first non-school magic and I love it! Less than two weeks till you can do the same. The dinner is next Sunday please come! I miss you already.

Love you too, Hermione.

I tied them with my other letters and put them under the boards again. I went to sleep and woke up to a surprise.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Twilight or Harry Potter

Ch 4 Friends

After I finished breakfast and cleaning the kitchen, the doorbell rang. I went to get it and it was Alice. "Hi. Can you come over today? I want to hang out!" she said. Uncle Vernon came up behind me. "Sure she can go. Have fun!" he said. I looked at him and he whispered "This isn't for you. It's so we look normal. Also, don't forget to weed eat the back yard before dinner!" he said.

I quickly ran out the door before he changed his mind. I stopped at their front door. I put out my left hand "hang out with vampires" then I put out my right hand "or weed eats the backyard. Hum" I said. She grabbed my hand and said "let's go!"

We went in the house and I said "why am I here again?" "So you can meet everyone silly!" Alice said. She pulled me into the living room and plopped me in a chair. "I'll go first. I was born around 70 years ago and my name was Mary Alice Brandon. I don't remember my human life and i can see the future. Carlisle your turn. "

"I was turned over 400 years ago. I was a preacher's son, and i was searching for vampires to kill with a mob. I got bitten and found our lifestyle. I'm a doctor now. Esme?" he said.

"I was turned 104 years ago. I was Esme Platt. I jumped off a cliff after my baby died." she said.

"I was Major Jasper Whitlock for the south in the civil war. I was changed for A newborn army. For 100 years I was there until I left. I met Alice and we found the Cullen's. I have stayed with them since. J can manipulate emotions."

"Rosalie found me after a bear attack while I was hunting. She brought me to Carlisle and he saved me. I was Emmett McCarty."

"I was Rosalie Hale. My fiancé attacked me in the street drunk and Carlisle saved me. I gave up a chance to have a baby for this." Rose said, gesturing to her body. Last was Edward

"In 1918 I was changed because my mother wanted Carlisle to save me. I had he Spanish Influenza and I barely survived the change. I was Edward Anthony Masen and I lived in Chicago. I can read minds, but for some reason not yours." I felt bad for him and what he had to go through.

Everyone turned to look at me. Ok, I guess it was my turn. "I'm Isabella Swan Potter. I'm 17, and an evil wizard has been trying to kill me since I was a baby." I said. That pretty much summed me up. "why's he trying to kill you?" Edward asked me. I pulled back my hair to show my scar. "Because of this. When he killed my parents, he couldn't kill me. I'm the only one who is able to kill him, so he's trying to kill me too." I said. They all looked stunned. "Let's watch a movie!" Alice said. She put in Burlesque and he boys groaned. "it's a great movie!" Alice said. The guys started muttering.

After the movie Alice walked me home. "Thanks Alice" I said. She ran and gave me a hug. "I'll see you tomorrow!" she said. "Um, ok!" I said back to her. She smiled and I walked out back to weed eat.

The next three days past in the same manor. We would do something then she would walk me home. Sometimes i would stare at Edward. I think I saw him do the same sometimes when he thought I wasn't looking. On the fourth day, Alice and I talked about music. "Edward has all kinds of music, don't you?" she said. She was looking at him strange.

"Do you want to go look? Edward can, I have to go shopping." she said. "Do you want to?" he asked, smiling at me. "Sure" I said. He led me up the stairs and into his room. He walls were a light golden color, and there were CDs and records all over two of the walls. "Wow" I said.

I walked around and looked at all of the CDs. For the next two hours we looked and listened. He sat next to me on the couch. I could feel him looking at me and I made me smile. He walked me home and when I turned to him he said "Today was fun Bella, thank you." then he grabbed my hand and brought it to his lips and kissed it. "Goodbye." he said. "Goodbye Edward" I replied.

The next day when Alice came to get me, she ran to her house and I jogged inside. "Why did you run?" I asked Alice. "Because we're going hunting because it's sunny." she said. "Ok" I said. There were a lot of blurs in my vision then I was alone. "Is anyone here?" I asked. Edward ran into the room and stood in front of me. "What are we doing today?" I asked him. "I was hoping we could go somewhere I go when it's like this" he said. "Ok let's go." I said. "You might want to hop on" 'he said.

I jumped on and said "Getty up" I said. He laughed and off we were. It reminded me so much if flying when i was back here. He stopped and I jumped off. We were in a meadow surrounded by trees. I stepped out if the shade and into the sunlight. I turned around and Edward was still in the shadows of the trees.

"Are you sure that you want to see me?" he asked. I told him yes and he stepped out. I gasped, he was so beautiful! He was glittering like a million diamonds in the bright sun. "Wow" I said. He moved to the middle and lay down. "It's so...beautiful" I told him. I just stared at him the whole time we stayed there for an immeasurable amount of time before he sat up. "Bella there's something I want to ask you." he said. That got my attention. "Yes?" I asked.

"I like you Bella. I mean really like. I love spending time with you and I ache when we are apart. You're my mate. For Vampires there can never be anyone else. There is only you. Bella, will you be my girlfriend?"'He asked.

I was shocked. I was so happy that he liked me to. "Yes" I told him. "It would make me so happy to be your girlfriend Edward." I told him. He smiled really big and pulled me into his lap. "I'm happy too" he said. "You smell so good" he said, with his face in the crook of my neck. "Like flowers, freesia I think." he told me.

He turned me towards him. "There's something I want to try, but you have to keep absolutely still." he told me. I complied and he slowly leaned in. He was inches away and I closed my eyes. His lips touched mine and I had to fight to keep my hands where they were. When he broke away, he put his forehead on mine. I'm sure I was smiling as big as he was right now.

"Come on we have to go." he said. He stood me up and I jumped on his back. He ran to his house and let me off. I sighed. "What's wrong?" he asked. "I'm not gonna be here tomorrow. I'm going to a friend's house."'I told him. "When will you be back?" he asked. "Monday morning." I told him. "When I leave, watch in the windows. I'll bet Mr. Weasley scares the Dursley's again." I said.

When he walked me home again, he gave me another kiss. "I'm going to miss you." I told him "I'll miss you too." he said. He thought for a minute, and then gave me his jacket. "So you won't miss me as much." he said. "Don't forget to watch." I told him.

The next day, I already had my bag packed and Hedwig in her cage. Edward scared me by jumping through my window. He gave me another kiss and said "'Bella, I love you." "I love you too Edward." I told him. "He'll be here any minute. Watch." I told him.

I took my things down stairs and waited by the fireplace. "What are you doing?" Vernon asked me. "Waiting for Mr. Weasley" I said. "Oh no not again!" he said. "There was a popping sound."Too late" I said.

"Bella!" Mr. Weasley said, walking out of the fire. He gave me a hug and some floo powder. "I'll get your bags, just go." he said. I looked out the window, winked, and threw in the powder. "The burrow!" I said. I stepped into the green flames and the world morphed.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5

I don't own Harry potter or twilight.

I walked of and Mrs. Weasley ran hugged me "I've missed you so much!" she said to me. "You too. Where's Ron and Hermione?" I asked. "Upstairs somewhere" she said. I took my things up to Ginny's room and looked for them.

I went in Ron's room and they were making out. "Ew!" I screamed. I did not need to see that. I ran out if the room and into Ginny's. "Gross, isn't It." she said. "Definitely" I replied.

Later Hermione came to find us and we talked about what they have been doing. "You have new neighbors, do they like you?" Hermione asked me. "You look too happy. Spill." Ginny said. "I have a... A boyfriend" I whispered. They squealed and smiled. "Tell us about him" they said.

"His name is Edward; he likes music and plays the piano. And he's hot! If I tell you guys something, do you promise not to tell? It's very serious. No one can know. Ok?" they nodded and calmed down. "He's a vampire." I whispered. They looked horror-struck. "His family is vegetarians. They only drink animals. They won't hurt me." I said. They still looked skeptical, but settled down. Mrs. Weasley called us down for dinner. After small talk they started asking about my summer. "It's been ok so far. Nothing interesting." I said. "She's got a boyfriend, mum." I glared at Fred. "Don't give me that look, we had to listen to 'he's hot, he's a musician, and he plays piano!" he said." "That's not the best part" George said. "He's a V-" he was cut off by Hermione doing a silencing charm. "He's what now dear?" Molly asked. "a Vegetarian." I thought up quickly. Hey, it's true.

"When do I meet him?" Ron asked. I looked at him strange. "I don't want you dating a creep" he said. "I'm your friend, it's my job." he said, smiling. "We'll see" I told him.

We were in the front yard, on our broom sticks. "Let's pick teams" Fred Said. "I choose Bella" he said. George got Ginny, and Ron hit the bludger for both teams. Ginny and I were the seekers.

They released he balls and Ginny and I stared at each other. We took off and it went crazy. It went between Fred's legs and I was the only one brave enough to go after it. I almost had it, I was an inch away. The bludger came out of nowhere and hit me in the arm. I lost control of my broom and I was going down. I jumped off and rolled to the side. I got up to check on my broom. It was perfect so I got back in the air. The snitch was running from Ginny and didn't see me coming the other way. I swooped down and Grabbed it. I held it above my head and Feed stared clapping.

"You owe me 10 squid George" Fred said. I glared at him. "Thanks for keeping the bludger away" I said sarcastically. "It's not THAT big a bruise. It's only a little one." George said. My 'small' bruise was almost three inches in diameter, and purple. Edward was going to freak out. "Were you betting on us?" I asked them. They looked away and started talking about a new invention or something.

I went inside to get away from their annoying talk. Ginny followed me in. "That's why your Quittage Captain." Ginny said. "You're defiantly making it too. You'd be a good keeper. Plus, you know the captain" I said and winked.

The rest of the people came inside and we all went to the living room. "Are you guys ready for your last year at Hogwarts?" Fred said. "Oh and apparently if you insult an instructor's beard, it's detentions for a week!" George said. Of course they would do something like that

Later that night I Hermione and Ginny were already in bed. "What are you doing for your birthday?" Ginny asked me. "Well since the protective charm on the Dursley's house will run out, I'll probably be running for my life." I said. She instantly regretted it. "It's ok, you didn't know." I told her. "I'm coming back to school though, so going to see me again. Who else would be Quittage Captain?" I tried to joke. No one laughed.

In the morning Mrs. Weasley made us a wonderful breakfast, like always. I said goodbye to everyone and Mr. Weasley told menthe temporary name for the fireplace. I gathered my things and stepped through. I went up stairs and took a shower. I got changed and put my broom away. Alice knocked on the door and I quickly answered it. "Let's go, quickly!"'I whispered. He Dursley's was still mad about my departure yesterday.

I quickly walked over to their house. As soon as I opened the door i was whisked into the living room by Edward. We went over to the couch and sat down. "What did you do yesterday?" Alice asked me. "We played Quittage and hung out with the Weasley's. I haven't seen them in forever."

They looked at me strange. "What's Quittage?" Edward asked. "I'll show you, I just need to get into my room." I told them. "I know what you need." Alice said, and then was back 5 seconds later with my book. I got up to take it and they saw my bruise. "What happened?"'Edward asked, concerned. "From playing don't worry it's nothing. I lost all the bones in my arm a couple years ago from playing Quittage." I said. "It still looks bad" he said. I just rolled my eyes.

I sat down and opened the book. I explained the rules of the game and showed them what he balls looked like. I also told them about the house Cup. "Do you play on a team?" Jasper asked. "I'm the seeker and Captain for Griffindoor." I explained.

We spent a little while looking at the book and Alice said "There's going to be a storm tonight!" The others cheered. "Why are you so happy?" I asked Edward. "Because we play Baseball when it storms. It's so loud." he explained to me

"Carlisle, if you ask in 24 seconds, Bella can come with us. I'll go get her broom." Alice said. "Uncle Vernon will not let me go, how does Alice think he'll agree?" i asked Edward. "He's gonna dazzle him. Humans make the mistake of looking into our eyes. They do whatever we want." he said.

Alice came back and threw me my broom. Edward swept me into his arms bridal style so my broom wouldn't break. We stopped in an open clearing and the clouds were rolling in. We all broke into teams; me Edward, Jasper and Esme against the rest of them.

Alice was pitching and Edward was up to bat. He hit the ball sonar I didn't even see where Emmett had to go to retrieve it. When the teams switched sides, I mounted my broom and hovered 10 feet above he ground. Emmett sent the ball flying towards me but it curved and I flew after it. I caught it and sped to third base and got him out. He was pouting the rest of the time. The rest of he game passed great and all too soon I had to go home. We had a gooey goodbye at my front door.

The next few days flew by. On the day before my birthday, Alice was talking about throwing me a party. I had to say her name almost 15 before she listened. Everyone else was in the room too. "Alice, a part isn't such a good idea." I told her. "Why not?" she pouted. "Because #1, I'm probably going to be kicked out tomorrow. #2, I'll probably be running for my life from the Death Eaters which leads to #3. Incant stay here because this is where they'll look first." I told her. That shut her up.

"I wouldn't let anything hurt you "Edward said. "We need a plan" Jasper said. "What do you have in mind?" I asked him. "If they come for you, we'll distract them so you can run to one of our other homes. We'll meet you there once it's safe for us not to be followed. "He said."That's a good plan, but Death Eaters can almost not be stopped. They're dangerous and the Dark Lord protects them." I said. "Bella, were 7 vampires. They're no match for us." Emmett said. After much debate it was decided that I would fly to Forks, Washington in America. We would stay there until I left for school in August.

I went home and packed my things. It was late at night when Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon approached me. "I want you out. Out! Your nothing but bad luck and you'll get us all killed!" uncle said. "At midnight they can come and kill you. Me nor the charm are going to save you!" I said. "Don't talk to me that way! We took care of you all those years! You're worse than your parents!" he said.

"You locked me in a bloody cuppard for 11 years! My parents were better people than you'll ever be. You are blinded by hatred will always be." I said. I went next door and Edward grabbed my things. He pulled me in for a hug.

"What's wrong, love?" he asked me. "They had the nerve to talk about my parents!"'I said. He held me closer to him until I calmed down." "We'll bring your things when we come." Alice said. "Oh, and happy birthday Bella "she said. "Look for a green mark in the sky" I told them. "It'll be the Death Eaters. I soon saw what I was looking for. "Be prepared" I told them. "Crap Crap Crap. Dementers!" there were 10 of them in front and I took out my wand. "When I cast, don't get in front of me." I told them. "Jasper, don't let us feel sad and hopeless. That's what they do." i told him and he nodded. I took out my wand and focased.

I thought of my happiest memory; thinking I would live with Serious Black when we came out if the warping willow. "Expecto Patronum!" I yelled. A misty stag burst through the tip of my wand and pushed them back, but not strong enough to them. I thought of Edward and I in the meadow, 'and when he said he loved me. "Expecto Patronum!" I yelled and this time they were vaporized. I took a deep breath and Edward said "go we'll handle the wizards. Be safe, I love you" he said. "I love you too" 'I told him.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight

Ch 6

I quickly mounted my broom and took off. I flew west towards the ocean. I kept checking to see if I was being followed. I went to the airport and took the first flint to America. It was a very long flight and people were staring at me. I probably looked a mess.

I quickly got off and saw a sign. I was in Phoenix Arizona. I ran into the woods and flew straight up until I was in the clouds. I had a Map and flew in the right direction. It took me 13 hours to get there, with No stops I saw where Edward said the house would be. There was a 3 mile long driveway, and I almost collapsed in the porch. I took out the key Edward gave me and unlocked the door. I stumbled in and looked around. I went up the stairs and looked in all the rooms. I defiantly found Edwards when I saw all the CDs. I looked around and saw a bed. I would just rest my eyes for a minute...

I woke up and the sun was shining. I must have been out for awhile. I turned over and Edward was there. I shrieked. "Sorry, you just surprised me!" I said. "It's ok" he said. He gave me a chaste kiss. "Are you ok?" "Yes I'm fine." I told him. I got up and stretched. "Is everyone ok?" "Yes, were all fine. "

I went down stairs and everyone was talking. I sat down next to Edward. "What happened after I left?" I asked. Emmett sat up and looked at me. "It was so cool! They start flinging spells at us but we move so fast they didn't hit us. We were dodging and hitting them. We killed all of them. One time Jasper went over to help Alice kill this one dude, and someone snuck up on Jasper. He got hit in the thigh. But it like did nothing!" Emmett said. "Hey Jasper stand up! Instant replay!" He said. Jasper sighed and got up.

They both got up and move to the middle of the floor. It happened all so fast. Emmett swung his arm and said "Avada Kedavra!" and Jasper dodged and turned around. He punched Emmett and he fell on the floor pretending to be dead. I sat down on the couch and hugged my legs closer to me.

EPOV

After Emmett and Jasper did their stupid little show Bella sat down and cradled her legs to her chest. "Edward she panicking! There's hate, anger, sadness, all kinds of things! I can't help her! Do something." Jasper shouted at me. Her eyes were glazed and her breathing sped up. I started whispering to her, about how much I loved her and how everyone was ok. She calmed down. And the first thing she said was

"I'll kill him" in a hard voice.

BPOV

Emmett came in the room and said "sorry to burst your bubble, but I'm already dead" he said. "Not you, him!" I gritted out. "Jasper already did that" he said. "Not him either!"

"Who?" Edward asked me. "Tom Riddle! He-who-shall-not-be-named! The Dark Lord!" they stared at me. "Am I getting through!" of course not. I took a deep breath and crossed my fingers. I mouthed LORD VOLDEMORT! "Lord Voldemort?" Emmett asked. I covered his mouth. "You can't say that! His name is taboo!" I said. I hope they didn't come again.

"Was that spell really bad?" "Yes, it's a forbidden curse for a reason." I told Edward. "Which one is it" Emmett asked me. "The Killing Curse" I said. Edward held me closer. "Why are you upset? It didn't hurt Jasper" he said. "He has used it to kill everyone I care about. He killed my parents with it, and tried to kill me with it. He killed my Godfather Serius Black last year. He tried to get Jasper killed. I will kill him. It's my destiny." I said. It was all true. Every single bit.

(I don't remember the curse where you can take control of their body I'll make of it up.)

"There are two other curses. One of them, Adagio, can let them take control of your body. It's like mind control. With the other one if you block out the pain, you can fight it and fight back but it's very hard to do it."

"What areas going to do for a month?" I said, changing the subject. "Whatever we want to." Edward told me. My stomach grumbled. "Let's get the witch so food." he said. "You really don't want to get on my bad side" i warned him. "Really? what are you going to do?" he asked. "This!" I put a silencing charm in him. It took him a minute to realize what I had

Done. He stared at me, dazzling me. "Please" he mouthed. I was going to but Alice came in and said "Don't you dare ruin our fun!" she said. "Oh Emmett" 'she yelled. He came down the stairs smiling...


	7. Chapter 7

Ch 7 Vacation

I don't own Twilight or Harry Potter (i think There's only 6 school years. So Bellas in year 6. If there are 7, pretend i wrote that)

This was my first vacation I've ever had. My favorite hung we did was swimming. We went to a secluded spot with a waterfall visible. Edward took me to the top and held on to me. We jumped and I screamed the whole way down. We floated back to the others.

I practiced Quittage a lot so that I would be ready when I had to pick the team. Sometimes I would hang upside down and think which worried Edward. I even took him with me one time, and he lived it. Then he started worrying that I would get hurt.

We started talking about my years at Hogwarts. I told him all of the things we did. He knew about Professor Quarrel, the blonde teacher from the second year, Serius Black, The goblet of fire (I cried when I told him about Cedrick), and he fight at the ministry last year.

He told me about his human life and about his Vampire life. At night he would sit in his room, which he kept referring to as ours, staring at me sleep. I'd wake up and Esme would make me breakfast. At the end of the month, i was actually sad.

"What's wrong?" he asked when he heard me sigh. "I have to go to Diagon Alley soon. I got my list today. Then I have to go to school." "Everything's going to be ok. There's always surprises" he said, like he knew something i didn't. When i asked he said "I'm not telling" with a smirk. Something was defiantly up.

The next day, we went. The whole family wanted to go, but it would be too suspicious. It ended up being Edward, Alice, and I. "my crazy neighbor who happens to be a witch, has a sister in Seattle. We ran to Seattle, and I looked for the right street. "There" I said. We knocked inner door and she ushered us through. "Can you help us get to Diagon Alley? There not witches or wizards so i need you to bring one of them. Will you?" i asked her. "Your sister sent us." I told her.

She ended up taking Alice with her. Edward didn't like Floo powder that much. We came out of the fireplace and into the bar. Alice and Edward pulled their hoods up to hide their faces. I pulled out my wand and tapped the fourth brick and the wall opened up. We quickly stepped through. We made our way to Gringotts and stepped inside. "Are those goblins?" Edward whispered to me. I shook my head and stepped up. "Can you take me down to vault 324?" I asked, taking out my key. He looked at my face and perked up. "Yes, Mrs. Potter, right away." he said to me. We got into the cart, which Edward looked at suspiciously, and took off. He stopped and let us out. I walked down the corridor to 324. This room was 300-399 vaults. I found my vault and stuck my key in.

"Wow, this is huge!" Alice said. "Yeah, it was all my parents'" I told her. I filed my small bag with coins and walked outside. I locked my vault and walked out of the bank. "That was some bank" Edward said. "Yeah, the goblins are smart and they've never been robbed. It's the second safest place in our community."I said. "What's the first?" "Hogwarts"

I took out my list and said "let's go to the bookstore first". I got Marisa Cromwell's Grade 6 book, Crystal Balls and palm reading, and transfiguration 6. I bought the books and headed the Weasley's store. We went to the door and went up to the counter. I rang the bell and waited for Fred and George to come up. Edward and Alice stood side-by-side behind me.

"Bella! What brings you here today? Ron's with Hermione, you know "Fred said, while George made kissing noises."What, you guys jealous cause you ain't got any action?" I said, making two kissing noises. "Actually, i came to see you. Didn't you miss me? I said, with an innocent smile. "Can we talk to you in the back?" I asked.

We went to the stock room and George said "Are these your bodyguards? I don't think the dark lord wants to buy our love potions." I laughed. "Remember when you were eavesdropping when I stayed the night. I'd like you to meet someone. You didn't tell Ron did you! He'd freak and spill the beans! This is Edward and his sister Alice." I said. They pulled down their hoods and looked at the twins.

"Bloody wicked, Potter. Only you would say you dated a vamp, and actually do it!" Fred said. I could faintly hear Edward growling. I stomped on his foot lightly to make him stop. Edward stepped forward and introduced himself. "Hello, I'm Edward Cullen. I'm Bella's boyfriend" he said while flashing his teeth. I know he did it to scare him.

"Remember when I... invested in you last year? Did you hold up your end of the bargain?" "Yes, Ronnikins got his robes, Belly." Fred said while ruffling up my hair. I rolled my eyes at them. "Don't forget our Hogmead store!" on my way out Fred handed me something. "Give this to our good friend Snape will you? I know he'd love it" he said. I smiled the whole way out. What he gave me was a small dragon snap explosive.

"That was fun!" Alice said. "Yeah, Fred and George have always been a little... Different." I told her. "They have great stuff though. And Snape hates it, so that's a plus." "Why does Snape hate you so much? Who is he?" she asked me. "He hates me because of my father and he is Professor Severus Snape, potions master. He hates all Griffindoor."


End file.
